007: To Love Is To Die
by jhaz98
Summary: After a daring attempt on his life, MI6 agent James Bond hunts down arch-enemy Ernst Stavro Blofeld in the highlands of Scotland. With the help of Italian agent Madeline Caruso, Bond will have to put an end to Blofeld once and for all!


007: TO LOVE IS TO DIE

Written by Jonathan Hazin

James Bond 007 created by Ian Fleming

CHAPTER 1: A RUDE AWAKENING

A knock was heard at the door, as MI6 agent James Bond got out of bed. He quickly put on a shirt and pants, and opened the door. "Good morning, Mr. Bond," a bearded man said, "How was your sleep." Bond heard a clicking noise and looked down at a pistol pointed at his stomach. "Come with me Mr. Bond," the bearded man said. Bond looked at the man, then at the gun, and slammed the door in his face. Bond ran for his gun holster, before returning to the door. "No, come with _me_," Bond said as the bearded man dropped his gun, stood up and walked into the room.

The man knocked the gun out of Bond's hands and lunged at him. Bond punched him in his jaw, and kneed him in his chest. The bearded man fell to the ground, knocked out. Bond grabbed his Walter PPK and ran out the door, only to be spotted by two other men, both holding pistols. They opened fire at 007, and he hid behind the wall. Bond looked up at the ceiling and saw a sprinkler. He shot at it, causing a spark to blind the assassins. Bond then shot the one closest to him and socked the other one in the face. The bearded man got up and looked outside the room to see Bond open the window. He fired twice at Bond, but missed. Bond jumped out the window, and fell into a tree three stories below. He ran into the garage of the hotel, with the bearded assassin and the other one close behind.

The bearded assassin entered the garage and stopped. He looked around, trying to find Bond. Suddenly, an Aston Martin DB5 raced out one corridor and hit the bearded man straight on. The other one opened fire on Bond's car, but Bond got away. The other man got into his car and followed him out of the garage. From the rear camera in his car, Bond saw the assassin's car was right behind him. Bond pushed a button and a screen appeared next to the wheel. "Let's see what new things Q put into this car," Bond said as he flicked a red switch. Two guns popped out of the headlights on the trunk of the Aston Martin and fired two short laser blasts at the car behind him. They both hit the hood of the assassin's car and the car exploded in a ball of fire. "Where's a traffic cop when you need him," Bond said as he sped away while the sun came up.

CHAPTER 2: SPECTRE NEVER FORGETS

Bond.

James Bond. These are three words that Ernst Stavro Blofeld will never forget. Bond stopped his plans, destroyed his organization, and crippled him waist down. He stopped agent Julius No's rocket toppling operation, beaten agent Tov Kronsteen's supposedly unbeatable Lektor plot, found and stopped the two nuclear missiles agent Emilio Largo had stolen, destroyed his plan for WWIII in Japan, sabotaged his operation at Piz Gloria and shut down his diamond ridden laser satellite in space. He had evaded his attempts to kill him in a helicopter over London. He had killed or captured almost all of his SPECTRE operatives and stopped his connection with other organizations such as Communist China. James Bond had crippled both his legs and destroyed half of his face. SPECTRE was destroyed. All he had was less than twenty henchmen and his companion, Irma Bunt, who had successfully killed Bond's wife. Blofeld knew that he only had one more chance to kill 007. And he knew that he could not fail.

"Bunt," Blofeld said as he rolled down the stairs on his electric wheelchair, "Ready the main Submarine, set course for our Scotland base."

CHAPTER 3: BOND NEVER FORGETS

"Blofeld!" James Bond said in M's office, "But he's dead. I killed him in a helicopter over London!" M put down his pipe. "That's what we thought too, 007," M said. "If I remember correctly Blofeld killed your wife, on the day of the wedding." Bond looked down at his feet. "SPECTRE operative Irma Bunt gunned her down, at his command. I would give anything to end his life."

"Well 007, from what we have on file, you very well may have to," M said as he walked to a painting on the wall. He touched a button on the side of it, and it slid upward revealing a TV screen. M turned it on. "Operation Time-Table, 007. We have information that Ernst Stavro Blofeld has been building and manufacturing stolen submarines, and fitting them with nuclear material," M said, "Your job is to infiltrate his manufacturing base in Scotland under the alias of Mr. John Roberts, a nuclear physicist. Once you find and safely destroy the submarines, we will send in back up to finish the job." M turned the screen off and slid the painting back into its original position.

"I know you have a vendetta against Blofeld, 007. But under no means are you going to let that interfere with your job," M said to Bond. "We are also giving to a partner for the same reason. I believe you know each other from a previous mission in Rome." Bond turned around to see Agent Madeline Caruso of the Italian Secret Service Authorities standing by the door. "You two are booked on a flight to Scotland in one hour," M said, "Good luck 007."

Bond and Miss Caruso walked out of M's office. "Just a minute James," Moneypenny said, as she handed him a folder, your tickets and reservation passes." Bond looked through them. "Oh, Moneypenny," Bond said, "What would I do without you?"

"To be honest James, you've never done anything with me," Moneypenny said with a smile. "Don't you have a plane to catch, 007," M said through the intercom on Moneypenny's desk. "Whatever you say Miles," Bond said as he and Miss Caruso walked out of the room.

CHAPTER 4: STANDARD EQUIPMENT

Bond and Miss Caruso arrived at Scotland International Airport three hours later. "M said that we have a room at a hotel near Scotland Yard," Miss Caruso said, "one bathroom, two bedrooms." _Same old Moneypenny_, Bond thought as two men in suits and overcoats stopped him and Miss Caruso. "Mr. Bond," one of them said. "Yes," Bond said suspiciously. "I'm Captain George Millers, Scotland Yard. Q sent us to pick you up." Bond and Miss Caruso got into the car and drove away from the airport. They arrived at Scotland Yard thirty minutes later and walked into a room. "Ah, 007. Just the man I am forced to see," Q said as he put a small metal box down onto a table. "Pleasure to see you too Q," Bond said, to Q's disapproval. "Now pay attention, 007," Q said as he pulled out a small phone from the metal box. "A wireless communication device," Q said, "You can contact any MI6 operative anywhere in the world." Bond laughed. "You mean a cell phone," he said. "Not just any cell phone," Q said as he pressed a button. A sparking knife came out of the phone. "An electric stun knife," Q said, "Able to knock somebody out, kill them or pick any electric lock known to man." Q pressed another button. Immediately, a white gas came out of the phones speakers. "Nerve gas. Able to knock a victim out in less than ten seconds. Unless you take an antidote pill. You'll find two of them in battery compartment. I've also transported your Aston Martin DB5 and added a few tweaks," Q said.

Bond walked over to his car that was parked out side the building. "Standard bulletproof glass, laser guns, homing device…" Q said. "Don't forget the cup holders, Q," Bond said. "For once, 007 I'd like to get through a briefing without one of your interruptions," Q said angrily. "Now then, I've added a wireless synchronization to your cell phone into the car's computer. You'll be able to access and transmit the data via the MI6 satellite transmitting system. Any questions, 007?" Q asked. "Yes, there's one," Bond said, "How many minutes do I get per month?" Q sighed. "Grow up, 007," Q said as he left the room.

CHAPTER 5: SPECTRE'S SCOTLAND YARD

The Bearded Assassin loved his job. And if your job was to kill the man that had ran you over with his car, you would probably love your job too. Armed with a laser targeted sniper rifle, the Bearded Assassin got into position on the roof of the building and waited for Bond to walk outside. "Do you have any leads on the Blofeld case," Bond asked Captain Millers as they walked out the door. "Only one," Millers responded, " A military storage base was recently bought by a Dlefolb Shipping Corporation."

"Is the base capable of distributing nuclear material?" Bond asked. "We believe so," Millers said. "As John Roberts, M wants you to gain access to the base and find out if it truly can. Though I wouldn't doubt i…" Millers said, as a bullet went through his right leg. "A sniper!" Bond said, "Madeline, get down." Bond ran into the building and up the stairs. "Damn it," the Bearded Assassin said as he dropped the rifle and ran across the roof, only to come face to face with Bond. "Good thing you missed," Bond said as he slammed his fist into the Bearded Assassin's jaw.

The Bearded Assassin kicked Bond and ran away from him, towards the stair well. Bond picked up the Bearded Assassin's gun and ran after him, firing two shots into his back. The Bearded Assassin stumbled and then fell off of the roof and crashed into a fence below. Bond went down the stairs and over to Millers. "I'm fine," Millers said, as he stood up. "I think that bullet was meant for you," Miss Caruso said.

"Probably," Bond said as he went over to the Bearded Assassin's body. "Look here," Bond said, as Miss. Caruso came from behind him. "The assassin has a workers pass to one Dlefolb Shipping Corporation. Bond walked back over to Millers, who was now being held up by two policemen. "James, you better start investigating soon," Millers said, "They'll probably try to kill you again." Bond took his Walther PPK out of his pocket. "Don't worry Millers," Bond said, "I'll be ready."

CHAPTER 6: DLEFOLB DISCOVERIES

The next morning, Bond and Miss Caruso got into Bond's Aston Martin DB5, and drove to the Dlefolb Shipping Corporation Complex. They were stopped by two guards. "Who are you," one of the guards said. "The name's Roberts, John Roberts. I am here to see Mr. Dlefolb," Bond said. "And who is the girl with you?" the guard asked. "My wife, Eliza Roberts," Bond said to the guard. The guard checked in through his radio and waved his hand towards a lot near the entrance of the complex. Bond and Miss Caruso got out of the car and walked inside.

"Ask for the restroom and see what you can find in the offices of the guards," Bond said. "Right, I'll meet you by the car in twenty minutes," Miss Caruso said as she went down the hall. Bond walked into the main office and waited for Mr. Dlefolb to appear. After about five minutes Bond noticed a small piece of paper on the floor underneath the main desk. He quickly picked it up as someone came through the door.

"Ah, Mr. Roberts I presume?" a voice said. Bond turned around to see Irma Bunt walking towards him. _Good thing that she doesn't recognize me with this fake beard on_, Bond thought as Bunt sat down in front of him. "I take it that Mr. Dlefolb is not here today," Bond said. "Correct Mr. Roberts," Bunt said coldly, "I am his secretary, Fraulein Steiner. I will inform him of this meeting when he returns. Why are you here?" Bond took out a folder and opened it. "I am interested in submarines and the manufacturing process of them. I heard that this company specializes in that same field," Bond said as he handed Bunt the papers inside the folder. "You are in luck, Mr. Roberts," Bunt said as she walked to the door of the office, "We are shipping one as we speak."

Bond and Bunt walked out the door and down a long hallway, until they passed through two metal doors. They entered an enormous room with an almost built submarine in the center of it. Around ten to twenty workers were fixing it. Bond saw out of the corner of his eye that one worker was inserting a small computer of some sort into the bow of the submarine. "Are these subs capable of nuclear material?" Bond asked. Irma Bunt turned to face Bond. "Of course not, Mr. Roberts," Bunt said, "A manufacturer like yourself should know that from just looking at the submarine."

Miss Caruso suddenly came into the room, surrounded by three guards. "Ms. Bunt," one of the guards said, "This woman was found snooping around restricted zones in the complex."

"Forgive me, Mr. Roberts," Bunt said as she turned to the guards. "Have her executed," she said quickly. "No, that won't be necessary, Fraulein Steiner. You see she is with me. She just probably got lost while looking for the restrooms," Bond said quickly. "Very well, Mr. Roberts," Bunt said to the guards. "Escort her to Mr. Roberts' car. Good day Mr. Roberts." Bunt and the guards walked out of the room. Bond then quickly took out Q's Phone and snapped a picture of the sub and then another one of the computer. Bond then walked out the room, and got into his car with Miss Caruso.

Irma Bunt was watching as Bond took the pictures of the sub, and pressed a button on the intercom on her desk. "What is it Bunt?" Blofeld said. "James Bond was at the complex today. He knows of the submarines," Bunt said. "Alert the guards," Blofeld responded, "The second Bond shows up here again, have him killed!"

CHAPTER 7: NIGHT TIME TROUBLE

At midnight that night, Bond and Miss. Caruso left Bond's Aston Martin DB5 parked behind a wall and crept by the guardhouse of the Dlefolb Shipping Corporation Complex. Bond watched as the Chief Guard walked into the house and turned on a television inside of the house. Bond walked behind the Chief Guard with his gun in his right hand. "Hey Shaun, that you?" the Chief Guard said before Bond hit him over the head with his gun. "Come on," Bond said as he and Miss Caruso went through the security entrance with the pass Bond had taken from the Chief Guard.

Bond was immediately spotted by two guards; one with a machine gun and the other running for the alarm. Bond shot the armed one and ran after the other one. The guard stopped in front of a red button on the wall, and was shot by Miss Caruso right before he could press it. Bond turned to see that Miss Caruso had no gun. "Bullet firing ring," she said, "You're not the only one who usually breaks expensive gadgets."

"Freeze, don't move!" a guard said as he opened fire on the two. Bond and Miss Caruso ran down a corridor and into the metal manufacturing room of the complex. Hydraulic presses and scrap metal compactors surrounded them as a group of guards, led by the Chief Guard were closing in. Bond ran up a ladder and onto a balcony atop of one of the presses. Bond ran across it and then jumped off. He landed on a guard and Bond grabbed the machine gun that the guard was holding. Bond gunned down the remaining guards as the Chief Guard ran up the ladder and onto the balcony that Bond was previously on.

He opened fire on Bond, but Bond followed him onto the balcony. The Chief Guard shot at Bond but he had used up all of his ammo already. Bond grabbed the balcony's railing and pulled himself up, while kicking the Chief Guard in the stomach. The Chief Guard fell onto the opposite railing and ran back at Bond. Bond lunged into the Chief Guard and they both fell off of the balcony. Bond grabbed the edge of the balcony as they went over, but the Chief Guard wasn't that lucky. He fell into one of the scrap metal compactors and was crushed almost immediately by the pressure. Bond pulled himself onto the balcony as Miss Caruso ran up to him. "Are you alright?" she asked Bond. "I'm fine," he said as he put his gun away, "Though he might be in a pressing situation."

CHAPTER 8: DEBRIEFING BOND'S WAY

"What did you find while I was at the meeting?" Bond asked as he and Miss Caruso were at their hotel room. "I found these plans in a restricted office. It shows a computer of some sort controlling the nuclear missile launch." Bond stood up quickly. "That's it!" he said, "Blofeld doesn't want to launch the missiles, he wants other countries to launch them. As the Dlefolb Shipping Corporation, Blofeld will manufacture the submarines, fitted with a secret computer system, and then sell them to both to the Soviet Union and America. Once they fit the subs with nuclear material, Blofeld will activate the computers launching the missiles at either side of the war. Each country will be blamed, WWIII will start, and Blofeld will be rich with the profits of the submarine manufacturing."

"Where should we go now?" Miss Caruso said. "I might have one lead," Bond said as he took out a small piece of paper. "I swiped this from Bunt's office. They're directions to a castle in Scotland. Maybe even Blofeld's base." Bond took out his phone and called Captain Millers. "Millers, I'm going to need two train tickets to the Scottish Countryside by tomorrow morning," Bond said. "Sure thing James," Millers said as he hung up the phone. "Now what," Miss Caruso said. "It is a long time until morning," Bond said as he placed a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door before shutting it.

CHAPTER 9: HIGHLAND SHOOTOUT

Bond and Miss Caruso drove up to the castle the next day right after sunset. They were disguised as tourists and the Aston Martin DB5 had been painted black. They hid the car behind two trees and made their way to the southern side of the castle. Bond pulled out a grappling gun and fired at the top of the wall. The piton impaled itself on the roof and Miss Caruso climbed up the rope. "All clear," she whispered. Bond then climbed up the rope and cut it when he reached the roof. They walked along the roof until they came across a sentry tower. After disposing of the guards inside of it, Bond and Miss Caruso entered the castle. They dropped down a staircase and ran across a hall, stopping at the last door. "Hey," a soldier said as he raised his rifle. Bond spun around and shot the soldier between the eyes. His body crumpled to the ground as an alarm went off. Bond and Miss Caruso ran back down the hallway and burst open a set of double doors, only to find themselves surrounded by soldiers and face to face with Blofeld and Bunt. "Well, well, well," Ernst Stavro Blofeld said calmly, "Look what the cat dragged in." His Persian cat meowed as soldiers handcuffed Miss Caruso and hit Bond over the head with the back of a pistol.

Bond awoke to find himself strapped to a metal pole, with Miss Caruso on the other side of it. They were above a tank of water, infested with electric eels. "I'm glad you're finally awake, 007," an all too familiar voice said. Bond turned to see an old, bald man drive forward in an electric wheelchair. The upper-left side of his face was metal and his eye had been replaced with some kind of camera-like device. "You seem surprised to see me, Mr. Bond."

"Yes, last time I remember you were plummeting to your death," Bond spat out. Blofeld's mouth barely formed a wry smile. "I was plummeting to my death. Somehow, I survived the fall, but not without consequences." Blofeld lifted up his hand and touched his partially metal face. "If Irma hadn't saved me, I would've been dead." Bond eyed Irma Bunt, standing behind Blofeld and a man holding a remote control, presumably to the rig he was hooked up to. Bond laughed. "What?" Blofeld said somewhat confused. "And what of SPECTRE? What of 'World Domination'? Ha!" Bond laughed again. "You're through, Blofeld and you know it!"

"That may be so, but I will still have the pleasure of killing you. Killing the reason for SPECTRE's demise, the failure of my plans… My face!" Blofeld turned his chair to a tall man behind him. Bond thought that he reminded him of Hans, Blofeld's bodyguard in Japan, only with a stout moustache that curled at its ends. "Kriger, please allow Mr. Bond to descend into his death," Blofeld said as he watched with excitement. Kriger pushed the button on the remote control and Bond and Miss Caruso were lowered closer to the eel tank. Bond struggled with his straps and managed to free one of his hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He hurled it at the side of the tank. "What?" Blofeld said as he backed up his chair.

"I hope you get a shock out of this, Blofeld!" Bond said loudly as the tank shattered. Tons of electrified water poured out of the tank, covering Irma Bunt and all of the SPECTRE soldiers. Bunt and the soldiers screamed in pain as the eels repeatedly shocked them. "Ernst, help me!" Bunt cried out, before her body relaxed into the water, lifeless. Bond unstrapped his other hand and freed Miss Caruso. They swung the pole over a ledge and jumped onto it. Bond spotted Blofeld's chair speeding into another room. "I'll get Blofeld. You get the other man," Bond said before he ran off. Miss Caruso ran down the ledge and saw Kriger picking up a dead guard's machine gun. Kriger opened fire on Miss Caruso and she ran behind a pillar. She turned a knob on her ring and shot at Kriger, hitting him in the leg. He stumbled, but continued to fire. She looked up and saw three barrels of water sitting on a shelf. She shot at the shelf and the barrels came down on Kriger's neck, crushing it.

Bond ran after Blofeld through two hallways before coming to a dead end. Bond looked at the three walls around him and spotted a pushed in eye of a tapestry. He pushed on the eye and a panel opened up in the wall, revealing Blofeld driving towards a helicopter. Bond ran after him but couldn't stop Blofeld from lowering himself into the helicopter. Blofeld grabbed the controls of the copter and the two machine guns on the front of it fired at Bond, tearing up the wall behind him. Bond dived for a rack of guns and took an assault rifle. He shot at Blofeld twice hitting his controls. The helicopter backed up and began to take off, hitting the edge of the roof. Bond grabbed a pistol on the floor and pointed it at Blofeld's head, swerving with the rest of the helicopter. "This is for Tracy," Bond said as he pulled he trigger. The bullet flew at Blofeld's forehead and hit him, blowing his head all over the cockpit. The helicopter fell off the roof and crashed into the ground. Flames engulfed the entire cockpit before it exploded in an inferno of flames. Miss Caruso ran up to Bond, holding Kriger's machine gun. "What happened?" she asked, "Where's Blofeld?"

Bond looked down at the wreckage. The death of his wife, Strangways, Quarrel, Kerim Bey, Paula, Aki, Plenty O'Toole and countless others had finally been avenged. Blofeld was dead. SPECTRE was completely destroyed. Bond could finally rest. "He's where he should have been long ago," Bond said as he turned away from the burning mess of metal. "Hell."

THE END


End file.
